


Friends (with a comprehensive benefits package)

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking Games, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Mentions of previous threesome involving twins, Never Have I Ever, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: After a game of Never Have I Ever during a night of team bonding, Ginny discovers a few things about Mike that she can't stop thinking about.





	Friends (with a comprehensive benefits package)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauriver_Bawson_Fangirl7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriver_Bawson_Fangirl7572/gifts).



> So, waaaaaay back in January, Kelly requested a Bawson fic that included anal sex. Fast forward to a couple of days ago, when she nudged me to remind me of the request... and the fact that it's her birthday today! So this fic is completely for her - happy birthday and congratulations on the promotion! <333
> 
> (I wrote about 80% of this in the last 48 hours, so please excuse any errors!)

“Never have I ever…” Sonny trails off for a second as he squints his eyes at them all, clearly looking for some kind of weakness to exploit. As soon as his eyes flicker over her, Ginny knows that she’s about to be targeted. “Never have I ever been in the girl’s locker room in high school,” he finishes triumphantly. 

Ginny groans and rolls her eyes, but sips her beer anyway. She expects to be the only one drinking, but somehow the fact that both Mike and Livan take healthy swigs of their own beers doesn’t really surprise her. When she lifts a teasing eyebrow at Mike, he just shrugs and smirks.

“Your turn, Baker,” Sonny reminds her, before settling further back into his seat and kicking his feet up onto the low table in front of him.

She eyes her teammates, trying to calculate where she can attack. They’re all sprawling across the sofas and chairs that have been dragged outside by Mike’s pool so they can take advantage of the cool breeze that swept in after the sun went down. After their game finished a few hours ago, Blip had declared that a night of team bonding was overdue and then also volunteered Mike’s place as the location, so a few of the guys had piled round to their captain’s house. The benefit of being the only girl means that she’s secured a seat on the ridiculously comfortable sofa that backs onto the pool, whereas some of the guys are having to sit on the floor with cushions. Blip had quickly dropped his ass down in the middle of the sofa and Omar had claimed the other end before Mike kicked him off, citing the fact that it was his sofa, so he should damn well get to sit on it.

“Never have I ever,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “struggled to take off a girl’s bra.”

Loud groans sweep around the outside space, and Ginny laughs in delight as every guy, except Mike, takes a drink.

“Bullshit!” Salvi yells, pointing his finger at Mike. Ginny laughs even louder at the look of outrage on his face, before she shifts in her seat to kick off her sneakers and socks so she can put her feet up on the sofa, with her chin resting on her knees and her toes digging under Blip’s thigh. She’s a hell of a lot more comfortable now, so she settles in to watch the argument between her teammates.

“What can I say, Sal,” Mike shrugs, “I’ve just always been this smooth.”

“Now _that’s_ bullshit,” Blip mutters to her under his breath, following it up with a conspiratorial wink.

“I heard that,” Mike grumbles, his knee knocking into Blip’s. “It’s your turn anyway.”

“Hmm,” Blip scratches at his jaw while he thinks, clearly trying to think of something to embarrass Mike with. “Never have I ever… gotten blackout drunk and woke up the next day naked in bed with a woman whose name I didn’t know.”

“Oh, that’s just low,” Mike mutters as he drinks, and Ginny rolls her eyes as a few of the other guys sheepishly drink as well. 

The next few rounds pass quickly, with Ginny reluctantly admitting to skinny dipping, leaving wet towels on the floor after she showers, and sneaking alcohol from her parents’ bottles when she was a teenager. Given that Blip was the one to call her out on the skinny dipping confession, thanks to Evy apparently being unable to keep a secret, when it gets back around to her turn she knows exactly what she’s gonna go for.

“Never have I ever had my kids walk into the room while I was having sex with my wife,” she says triumphantly, her head falling back with laughter at the immediate string of curses that Blip lets out.

“My wife has a big mouth,” he mutters before he drinks, but he soon starts laughing when Salvi drinks too.

“Don’t ask,” Sal says, looking haunted. 

The laughter kicks up again, but they all settle down quickly and keep playing. Ginny’s got to admit, she’s having way more fun than she thought she would. They might be idiots sometimes, but she does genuinely adore her teammates. Especially when she manages to convince Omar to bring her another beer once she’s done with hers but can’t be bothered to get up. She doesn’t miss the weird look Mike and Blip give each other at how quickly Omar jumps up, but tonight’s not for worrying about things like that. It’s for having fun.

They’re maybe another ten minutes into the game when Dusty’s constant moving makes Livan start throwing bottle caps at him.

“Okay, y’know what? My ass is killing me,” Dusty bitches, groaning as he struggles to his feet. “Move over, or I’m gonna sit on you, cap.”

Mike shoots him a dirty look, but when Dusty keeps walking over to the sofa, he appears to quickly come to the conclusion that he’s not kidding. He shuffles over quickly, elbowing Blip to move over to make room, but Ginny’s legs are in the way. Before she can twist to sit straight forward again, Blip just grabs her ankles and lifts her legs into the air, before shifting closer to her and laying her legs across his lap.

Her feet end up on Mike’s thighs, her heels resting high up in the gap between.

“Easy, tiger,” Mike laughs, then hooks his big hands around her ankles to move her an inch further away from his crotch. Ginny is painfully aware that he doesn’t move his hand afterwards, and instead leaves his fingers curled over her bare feet.

Ginny swallows dryly as his thumb mindlessly rubs the arch of her foot, then distracts herself by watching Dusty wiggle and squeeze his ass into the gap between Mike and the side of the sofa.

“Speaking of ass,” Javanes pipes up as he points at Dusty, “it’s my turn, yeah?” When Sonny nods, Javanes smirks. “Never have I ever fucked someone in the ass.”

“Dude, there’s a lady present,” Melky protests, blushing slightly.

“Doesn’t count,” Mike rules. “Tonight is team bonding. Everyone here is a Padre first and foremost, Baker included.”

She doesn’t particularly _want_ to hear about her teammates’ sex lives, but she appreciates the point anyway, so she leans across Blip to hold her bottle of beer out towards Mike to toast her approval, and he taps the neck of his bottle against hers without even looking.

“C’mon then, cough up,” Javanes insists.

Ginny eyes the guys, eager to see who is going to admit to this. In unison, Mike, Livan, and Salvi all take a drink.

_Oh_.

Mike’s fucked someone in the ass.

Ginny has no idea why that thought hits her so hard that she struggles to breathe. She’s only ever thought about anal a few times before, mostly as an idle curiosity, but she’s never been with anyone that she’d really trust doing… _that_.

She snaps back into awareness when Sal starts speaking, a cheeky grin on his face. “In the same spirit… never have I ever _been_ fucked in the ass.”

Almost all of the guys turn to look at her with hope in their eyes. Some of them with more subtlety than others.

“Uh, sorry to disappoint, but _nope_ ,” she shakes her head. Such pervs, all of them.

With a faint sigh of disappointment, the guys all look away again. Just in time to watch both Mike and Livan take a sip.

“Wait,” Blip blurts out, “was that a _drink because you’re thirsty_ drink or a _drink because you’ve been fucked in the ass_ drink?”

“I’m not thirsty,” Livan drawls, then turns to raise a challenging eyebrow at Mike.

“You already know the answer to that one,” Mike grins wide, then winks at Blip.

“Ummm,” Hinkley squints at them both, “is there something you two need to tell us?”

Ginny barely manages to hide her laugh behind her hand, but she’s about to completely lose it soon at how offended Blip looks.

“You seriously think I couldn’t do better than this old man?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I am a generous and considerate lover, and you’d be lucky to have me,” Mike protests, while stroking the blunt edge of his nail along Ginny’s foot. She tries not to squirm and press her feet harder into his touch, because there’s no way she could explain that away to Blip.

“The twins?” Blip asks Mike quietly, but Ginny still hears, just like she hears Mike hum in affirmation. She doesn’t want to feel envious of some random people that she’ll never know, and who obviously aren’t a part of Mike’s life now… but if she’s being completely honest with herself, she knows that she is. Absolutely, one-hundred-percent. She’s envious of everyone Mike’s ever touched, or who has touched him, but that line of thinking just drives her to madness, so she shuts it down.

“There’s a really obvious joke about catchers here, right?” Sonny sniggers, before they all groan and seem to agree as one to move on.

The next twenty minutes pass quickly and, as everyone gets progressively drunker, the statements get more and more sexual in nature. She ends up discovering that some of her teammates lost their virginity at worryingly young ages, most of them have had sex in a public place, and a few of them have been caught in _very_ compromising positions. Ginny ends up admitting to faking an orgasm before, at which point Mike’s grip tightened on her foot, and that she takes sex toys on the road with her.

She’d pretended not to notice how a couple of the guys shifted awkwardly in their seats after that revelation.

But now, it’s back to her turn. 

“Never have I ever…” Ginny pauses, thinking hard about what she can go with. Mike’s hand flexing around her ankle gives her an idea. “Never have I ever tied someone up, or just restrained them somehow, during sex.”

Blip, Salvi, Javanes, Hinkley, and Mike all take a sip.

Ginny’s had just enough to drink, that the idea of Mike pinning her down while fucking her in the ass floats around in her mind for longer than she would usually allow herself to fantasize about him while in public.

Before anyone can comment about what she’s sure must be a glazed expression on her face, Blip smacks his hand against her shin while draining the last drops of his beer. “Move a sec, I need to get another.”

She swings her legs out of the way, already missing the feel of Mike’s hands on her skin, then puts her feet back down where Blip had been sitting. The guys all take the opportunity to pause the game and shift around, some of them disappearing in the direction of more drinks or the bathroom, and others clearly taking the break as a chance to get their asses moving instead of going numb on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Javanes and Salvi look at each other, then the space Blip just vacated, then at each other again.

As one, they both leap up from the floor and try to get to the sofa faster than the other, obviously attempting to steal the coveted comfortable position, but Ginny and Mike are faster. She spreads her legs across the gap as Mike slides towards her, and Dusty just laughs and puts his knee up on the slight gap left next to him. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Salvi groans, “he left the seating area!”

“Sit your asses back down,” Mike says, pointing back at the cushions they’d been using earlier.

Ginny just wiggles her fingers at them in a mocking goodbye, because otherwise she’ll be paying attention to the fact that Mike’s pulled her legs back into his lap and is stroking the arch of her foot again. And if she pays attention to that, then she’ll definitely start noticing how firm his thighs are or are how warm his hands are… or the way the callouses on his fingers send shivers straight to her core.

Blip reappears at the far side of the pool and walks around, and because apparently Ginny’s sanity is being severely tested tonight, Dusty moves his leg out of the way first, creating a space for Blip to drop into. Mike shifts closer to her in order to give him some more room, and somehow she ends up with her feet flat on the sofa between his legs, her toes curling underneath his bulky thigh, and his arm slung around her knees.

But the worst part? The outside of his upper thigh is right up against her ass, and if she was to roll her hips down a little, her cunt would be pressing against him. She takes a long swig of her beer to try to ignore that piece of knowledge.

“Right, two more rounds, then I’m kicking all of you freeloaders out,” Mike says as he rests his beer on Ginny’s knee, then gestures at Blip for him to take his turn.

It becomes suddenly, horrifically clear to Ginny that Blip has had way too much to drink, because he briefly eyes the way Mike is trailing his fingers absently along her shin, before shaking his head slightly and smirking. “Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about a teammate.”

There’s a split second of silence, and Ginny feels Mike tense up beside her, before a round of grumbles sound out. Every guy, except Blip, takes a drink.

Ginny’s very, very aware of how Mike carefully isn’t looking in her direction when he takes a sip.

But then everyone looks at her in anticipation, and she sighs as she takes a swig of her beer, the interest in their eyes unmistakable.

Mike’s hand squeezes the back of her calf slightly when he realizes what she’s admitted to.

Dusty leans forward in his seat so he can look directly at her, as he prepares to deliver the final round. “Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about a _man_ that’s here right now,” he says, before quickly adding, “and not an idle fantasy, like a full on purposeful thing.”

Ginny groans and hides her face against her knees, forgetting for a second that Mike’s arm is there, so instead her forehead just ends up resting against the bare skin of his forearm.

She may as well get this over with, so she sits back up and deliberately looks at the far wall instead of any of her teammates.

“Fine,” she grits out, before taking a sip. “Happy?”

“C’mon, Ginny, you gotta tell us who,” Salvi begs, a shit-eating grin all over his face.

“Or at least give us some clues,” Sonny adds.

Before she can tell them to fuck off, Mike jumps in. “You wanna talk about the fantasies you guys apparently have about a teammate?” he says tightly. When they both mutter quick apologies to her, Mike hums under his breath. “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

“And that’s everyone’s cue to leave,” Blip mutters before standing up. “Let’s get our asses out of here.”

It doesn’t take long for the guys to start heading out, most of them grabbing Ubers, but something makes Ginny hang back slightly, helping Blip and Mike clean up a little. Blip gathers an armful of empty bottles and takes them through the back to recycle them, leaving Ginny alone with Mike.

“You don’t have to help out, you’re a guest,” Mike says as he keeps moving things back into their usual places, but clearly avoiding looking at her.

“I don’t mind,” she replies, reaching for an empty bottle that must have rolled under a chair, but Mike’s reaching out to it at the same time, and instead of the cold surface of the glass under her fingertips, she’s startled by the warm flesh she feels. Their fingers tangle together as they both stand up straight.

Neither of them move away.

Ginny can’t stop looking at the sight of her slimmer fingers curled between his thicker ones, but she can feel the weight of his eyes on her, so she drags her gaze up to meet his and instantly knows she’s made a mistake.

Mike’s staring at her lips, his eyes dark, and his breathing shallow. Ginny feels hot all over, her own breath catching in her chest, as she glances down at his lips.

She knows that they can’t… but it would be so easy to give in to her feelings and press her lips against his.

Before either of them can do anything, the sound of Blip making his way back over to them breaks into the bubble surrounding them, and they quickly step apart. It only takes another five minutes before everything is cleaned up, and Ginny follows Blip out of Mike’s house without looking back.

That night, she dreams of Mike’s warm bulk behind her, his hips slapping against her skin as he drives his cock into her ass, his fingers ghosting over her clit and making her more and more desperate until her pussy clenches around nothing as she comes.

She wakes up sweaty and more turned on than she’s ever been in her life.

\---&\---

Mike’s pretty certain that the universe is out to get him. In the week since the team was round at his place, he’s lost count of how many times he’s jacked off to the memory of Ginny’s face, right as they were about to kiss. It was bad enough the last time they had an _almost_ , but this time… this time he’s pretty damn certain that she feels the same way. The way her eyes had flickered for a split second over to him when she admitted that she’d had a sexual fantasy about one of them… he’d bet everything he has, that she’s been thinking about _him_.

Maybe as much as he’s been thinking about her.

And it’s because he’s been thinking about her so much, that he’s noticed how weird she’s been since then. Every time they talk, whether they’re going over hitters or just shooting the shit on the plane, there’s a moment where she pauses, like there’s something on the tip of her tongue that she’s about to say, before she talks herself out of it.

It’s driving him crazy.

It’s gotta be something important, otherwise she wouldn’t keep trying to bring it up. But he figures it surely must be something embarrassing, or maybe something she thinks he won’t like, for her to keep chickening out of asking him.

By the tenth time she does it, when they’re hiding out in one of the physical therapy rooms so they can go over hitters in private, without having to listen to Dusty and Blip trying to karaoke battle each other in the clubhouse, he finally snaps.

“Okay, out with it,” he says, carefully dropping his iPad onto the side of the massage table they’re both sitting on.

Her eyes go wide and she scratches at the side of her mouth, so he knows damn well that she knows she’s been caught. “Out with what?” she tries.

“Whatever the hell it is you keep wanting to say,” he frowns at her. “You’re driving me insane with trying to figure it out, Baker.”

The way her mouth goldfishes draws his attention to her lips, but that way lies madness, so instead he focuses on the way her leg is bouncing against the table. 

When she still doesn’t say anything, he tries a different tactic. “C’mon, whatever it is you can trust me, okay?”

That gets a reaction. She blushes and snorts out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, that’s the problem.”

Okay, now he’s even more confused.

“It’s… something private,” she begins. “And it’s something I’ve… thought about for a while, but I’ve never really _trusted_ anyone enough to ask about it. But I trust you. And when you said, the other day, about knowing what it’s like… well, I’ve been wanting to ask you about it ever since.”

Scratch that; _now_ he’s confused.

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about, but seriously, just ask me. Anything you say stays between us, okay?”

Ginny nods absently at him, her fingers gripping the edge of the table and giving away how tense she is. Mike just waits her out, gives her the time to get her head on straight. After about thirty seconds of silence, he’s about to reassure her again, when she suddenly speaks.

“Anal sex.”

His mind goes utterly blank at the exact same time that his traitorous dick twitches in his sweat pants.

“Uh… what?”

Ginny flushes and bites at her lip. “It’s… something that I’ve wondered about before. About how it would feel. But I’ve never really trusted anyone enough to talk about it with them, and then when you said that you’ve, y’know, been on both sides of it before…” she runs a hand over her hair, clearly nervous and uncomfortable, “I just… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

Mike very carefully doesn’t let himself think about Ginny and anal sex together. About having her in his bed, on her knees, her delicious ass up in the air as he slides inside her.

Because if he thinks about that, then there’s no way he’ll be able to hide his interest.

He clears his throat, and tries to be a decent friend, instead. “Uh, okay, what do you wanna know?”

“I don’t know,” she admits, “um, I guess… how does it feel?”

“Uh, I’m guessing you mean when I was the one _being_ fucked?”

Ginny shifts against the table, her hips rolling for a split second, and if Mike didn’t know better, he’d think she was turned on.

“Yeah,” she breathes out.

Mike drags his fingers through his beard, smoothing it down while he tries to get some control back over his dick. “I mean, it’s a little different for guys than it is for women, I think, but… it was good. It felt really good.”

“Did it… did you, y’know?” Ginny makes a vague hand gesture, but he figures out her meaning pretty quickly based on how much she’s blushing.

“Did I come?” he checks that’s what she’s actually asking.

There’s a quiet gasp that breaks out of her throat, before she nods and hums, apparently unable to speak for a second.

“Yeah,” he admits softly, “all over the sheets.”

She shifts again, but this time Mike is certain that she’s aroused, because she presses her thighs tightly together and her breathing hitches.

Fuck, there’s no way he’s gonna be able to hide his hard-on soon. He bunches his hands up into his lap, in the hopes of buying at least a little more time before she notices.

“Will you tell me about it?” she asks tentatively, and there’s no way he can say no to her when she sounds like that.

“Uh, okay,” he says roughly, then clears his throat. “It was, uh, three months after Rachel and I split? I was kinda--”

“Sowing your wild oats?” Ginny butts in, smirking at him.

Mike snorts with laughter. “Something like that. There were these two girls, twins, who took me back to their place. Apparently they had this… fantasy, about sharing a guy. Except one of them really wanted to try pegging, so they wanted to know if I’d be interested.”

“And you were?” Ginny’s hanging onto his every word, her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth. Mike really wants to bite at it himself.

“Yeah,” he nods. “I mean, not even counting the whole twin thing, I was intrigued about how it’d feel. So I said I was up for it. And… it felt weird, at first, but in a good way? I mean, I’d never exactly had anything inserted during sex before-- I’ve kinda always been on the other side of that scenario-- but, yeah. It felt pretty fucking amazing once she got going.”

Ginny’s pupils are blown out as she watches him closely. “What about the other girl? What was she doing?”

“Uh, she was underneath me,” he says, “I was eating her out.”

“Fuck,” Ginny mutters quietly, her eyes dipping down to stare at his beard.

He’s honestly not sure why he says it, maybe it’s because of the way she’s looking at him, maybe it’s because all his blood is rushing south and he has none left in his brain. Either way, the words are blurting out before he can stop himself. “She kept grinding her cunt into my mouth, using my tongue to get herself off, and I ended up getting my beard soaked through. Between the taste of her all over my face, and the way her sister was pounding into me… I came all over the sheets without anyone touching my dick.”

“Mike,” she gasps out, her voice strangled, and there’s no way either of them can pretend that they aren’t both turned on any more.

“Have you ever… tried it before?” he asks, unsure of what he wants her answer to be.

When she shakes her head, an odd sense of relief washes over him. It takes him a second, but he realizes with a flash of awareness that it’s because _he_ wants to be the first to do that with her. Mike wants to be the one to give her that.

“Is it something you _want_ to try?” he carries on. They passed appropriate the second they started this conversation, but Mike’s very much aware that they’re teetering on the edge of something else right now. Something he really shouldn’t want.

“Yeah,” Ginny admits, looking him straight in the eye. “Yeah, it’s something I want to try.”

Mike’s pretty good at reading people, for the most part. But he’s even better at reading Ginny, whether it’s the way she leans into her wind-up when she’s particularly frustrated with herself or the look in her eyes right before she’s about to shake him off, he just _knows_ her. 

So it’s with a high degree of certainty that he knows what she’s really saying.

She wants to try this with _him_.

“See, what you really need,” he says tentatively, every word chosen carefully, “is a friend, someone you trust, who could help you out with that. No strings attached. Someone who could give you that experience, but wouldn’t make it weird.”

Ginny smirks softly, her gaze flicking from Mike’s eyes to his lips restlessly. “You know someone who would volunteer for that?”

Mike holds his breath for a second. This is it. He either puts the possibility out there or he doesn’t, either way, things won’t ever quite be the same between them again.

“Me,” he croaks out, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction.

Her pupils are blown out, and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth again. There’s a moment of hesitation, but then she nods. “Yeah, yeah we could do that.”

There’s no way he’s gonna be able to hide his erection any more, not in sweat pants, but when his eyes sweep down her torso, the way her nipples are standing out against the fabric of her workout shirt tells him he’s not the only one that’s struggling to keep his cool.

Mike wonders, for one mindblowing second, whether she’s wet. She could be soaking through her panties right now, sitting here next to him. He clears his throat as he tries to clear that thought from his brain, and takes in a ragged breath.

“When do you want to do this?” he manages to get out.

“Um, after tomorrow we’ve got a few days before we head to Pittsburgh. Is that-- are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” he says quickly, “yeah that’s… that’s good for me. Your hotel?”

Ginny nods, her head ducking down slightly before she looks up through her eyelashes at him, clearly nervous. “So, that’s decided then. Day after tomorrow, my hotel.”

Mike nods back at her. “Yeah. That’s the plan.”

There’s an awkward few seconds of silence, before Ginny suddenly hops up off the table. She hooks a thumb over her shoulder. “I should, uh, get going. I need to get ready before, y’know, the game.”

Mike just keeps nodding mindlessly, utterly unable to stand up right now without giving her a show. “I’ll see you out there.”

Her eyes dip down, lightning fast, to glance at his crotch, before she blushes and nods a final time before leaving the room quickly.

It’s another ten minutes before Mike is soft enough to be able to leave the room.

\---&\---

Ginny turns off the playlist she’s been playing through her phone, before throwing it, and herself, onto her bed. She lands face down against the sheets, frustrated and annoyed.

But mostly unbelievably horny.

Mike’s gonna be here any second. And when he gets here, he’s gonna fuck her in the ass, and afterwards they’re just gonna carry on as though nothing has happened.

She flips over onto her back and lets out a frustrated groan. Should she put the music back on? Does that make it seem like she’s trying too hard? She props herself up on her elbows and looks down at her clothes.

A dress is definitely way too much.

What the hell was she thinking? This is just one friend doing a favor for another. It’s definitely not something she should be wearing a dress for. Moving quickly, she leaps up from the bed and strips the dress off over her head, flinging it into the open closet, and frantically searches for something more casual to put on. 

Should she put sexy lingerie on?

A dress is definitely too much, because it screams _date_ , but lingerie would be fine, right? She quickly unfastens her plain black cotton bra and steps out of the matching panties, and kicks them both in with the discarded dress. They’re gonna be having sex, so lingerie would definitely be appropriate. Or would it?

Fuck.

Mike’s gonna be knocking on the door at literally any second, and answering it buck naked would definitely be a step too far, so she needs to get her ass moving. She rummages through her drawers, searching for the fancy underwear Evy had encouraged her to buy a couple of months ago, despite the fact she didn’t have anyone to wear them for. Evy’s reasoning was that you don’t wear underwear that nice for someone else, you wear it for you, and honestly Ginny could use the kind of confidence she’ll get from wearing something that makes her feel that good right now.

Plus, she can’t wait to see the look on Mike’s face when he sees her wearing these.

Finally, she manages to locate the delicate material. The matching lace bralette and panties are a dark magenta color that she knows looks good on her, so she quickly slips them on. She’s adjusting the Brazilian cut of the panties, making sure it fits right across her ass, when there’s a knock on the door.

Shit.

“Just a minute,” she yells in the direction of the door, and scrambles for the first things she can get her hands on. Her favourite oversized sleep shirt goes over her head as she hops into the denim shorts she was lounging in earlier, all while she stumbles over to the far side of her hotel room. As soon as they’re fastened, she flips her hair out of her face, takes a steadying breath, and opens the door.

“Hey,” Mike says, his eyes roaming down her body until he reaches her legs, where he pauses before looking back up at her. “Nice outfit,” he grins.

Ginny automatically looks down at herself and suddenly realizes that she’s made a massive mistake. The second she turns around, Mike’s ego is gonna go through the roof.

She’s wearing a Padres shirt with his name and number on the back.

Shit shit shit.

“Um, yeah. I was changing and then you knocked, so I had to put something on quickly… and I really need you to not make a big deal out of this,” she says, before stepping out of the way to let him walk into her room, “so just, I don’t know, keep your ego in check.”

Mike raises an eyebrow at her as he walks in, but instead of explaining, Ginny just turns around so he can see the back of her shirt. She expects him to make some kind of comment, to tease her or make some kind of joke about her having his poster again, but instead there’s silence.

She turns back around, confused about the lack of response, but the look on Mike’s face makes her stop dead in her tracks.

He looks stunned, like he’s been hit in the head by a fastball, and when he drags his gaze back up to her eyes, she shivers at the heat there. He looks like he wants to devour her, like he wants to take her apart, piece by piece, until she’s sobbing and writhing beneath him.

She’d be embarrassed about how quickly she reacts to that, about how hard her nipples are or how wet she is right now, but she doesn’t really have the brainpower left to process it.

“It looks good on you,” he says gruffly, before peeling his leather jacket off and throwing it over her couch. His shirt stretches across his chest as he moves, leading Ginny to give him a long look up and down in return. Jesus, he knows how to wear those jeans. She shifts her weight from foot to foot as she flips her hair out of her face, suddenly unsure about what the hell to do next.

“I don’t know how you wanna do this,” she admits. “I, uh, already prepared.”

That grabs his attention. “Yeah?” he asks, taking a step closer to her. “How, uh, how far did you get with preparing?”

Ginny can feel herself flush, her whole face heats up, and she can feel sweat starting to prickle along the back of her neck. “I did some research,” she says. “I showered and, y’know, cleaned up. And I… stretched myself a little, with some fingers.”

Mike’s gaze drops down to her hand as he takes another step closer. His voice is rough. “How many fingers?”

“Two,” she breathes out.

He takes a final step closer so he’s within touching distance, then reaches out to take hold of her hand, curling his fingers around two of hers. “This isn’t me trying to sound smug or show off or anything,” he says as his thumb strokes down her skin, causing a shiver to run through her body, “but I’m definitely bigger than two of your fingers.”

“Yeah?” she rasps, glancing down at the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans.

He nods, but doesn’t say anything else, his eyes burning into her.

“Then, I guess you’ll have to use some of your fingers, too,” she whispers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mike hisses under his breath. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

Ginny takes a second to really think about this. She trusts Mike completely, so that isn’t an issue, and she knows he would never say a word about this to anyone else. And if she’s being honest with herself, she’s wanted him for a hell of a lot longer than she’d ever admit to him. So that’s not an issue either.

The only problems are that they’re still teammates, they shouldn’t be risking their friendship like this, and oh yeah, Ginny’s fairly certain that she’s in love with Mike, so she’s basically setting herself up for heartbreak, because nothing can come of this.

She takes a deep breath. “This is just one friend helping out another, right?”

Mike nods.

“Then yeah, I’m sure,” she gives him a small smile in reassurance, which he returns.

“If there’s anything that you’re uncomfortable with or that hurts or you just don’t like… tell me, okay? The whole point of this is for you to enjoy it.”

That makes her grin. “Yes, captain,” she teases, but when Mike’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes darken, she can’t help but shiver at the change in mood.

“How did I not know you’d have a smart mouth on you?” he grunts out while toeing off his shoes and socks, his fingers still mindlessly stroking hers.

“There’s usually a pretty effective way to shut me up,” Ginny mutters, her heart starting to hammer against her chest. She doesn’t know why the sight of his bare toes is having such a weird effect on her, but it’s almost… domestic. It makes him look strangely vulnerable, and all she wants to do is wrap her arms around him, but she has to remind herself that that isn’t what this is about. 

This is just one friend helping another.

Mike arches an eyebrow at her as he walks her backwards towards her bed. “Somehow I doubt that you’d be able to stay quiet, even if your mouth was full.”

The image of what exactly could be filling her mouth hits her deep in her chest. She can literally feel how soaked her panties are at the thought of being on her knees, her lips wrapped around his cock while his hips stutter into her. And it looks like Mike is pretty affected by the thought too, because he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from her mouth.

“You should take off your clothes,” Ginny says, pausing her movements when the back of her knees hit the end of her bed.

Mike finally lets go of her hand and starts unbuttoning his shirt, the broad plains of his chest slowly being revealed and causing Ginny to heat up even more. It’s ridiculous how attracted to him she is; his solid chest and thick, beefy arms… the freckles running over his shoulders and down his back… his thighs and ass and belly… and don’t even get her started on his beard. She would never, _never_ admit it, but she’s gotten herself off to the thought of his beard scratching at her inner thighs more times than she can count. When he finally reaches the bottom of his shirt and pulls the material off his torso, she can’t stop herself from reaching out to touch him.

“Ginny,” he murmurs, tossing his shirt off to one side, then watching as her fingertips drag down his abs until she reaches the trail of hair that disappears below his waistband.

“Jeans, too,” she says quietly, but instead of waiting for him to move, she takes matters into her own hands. She pops open the button, then carefully pulls the zipper down over his erection, which twitches forcefully when she grazes him with the backs of her fingers.

“Fuck,” Mike groans, and when Ginny sneaks a quick look at his face, his head is tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut, like watching her do this is too much for him to cope with.

She pushes his jeans off his hips, bending slightly to nudge them down his legs. When Mike doesn’t move, just clenches his hands tightly, she drops all the way down to her knees so she can pull his jeans completely off.

Except, of course, that puts her directly at eye level with his cock.

Ginny quickly gets them off and throws them over near his shirt, then focuses her attention on his boxer briefs. They’re dark gray and look incredibly soft, but they do exactly nothing to hide how goddamn huge his erection is. And judging by the small damp patch near the head of his cock, Mike’s just as desperate for this as she is. Ginny curls her fingers into the waistband and pulls it away from his warm skin, then tugs down.

His boxer briefs fall to the floor.

And his huge, hard cock bobs obscenely in front of her face.

“Oh,” she breathes out, and Mike’s erection visibly pulses as precome gathers at the tip. All she wants to do is get her mouth on him, but she forces herself to remember that they aren’t doing that. This is one friend helping another with a very specific thing, not them actually giving into whatever the hell is probably inevitable between them. 

“Get up here, Ginny,” Mike growls out, and she stands quickly, something in the back of her brain switching off and making her want to immediately comply. He kicks his briefs off to one side, before he lifts the bottom of her shirt until he can get his hands on the waistband of her shorts. She barely has time to blink before he’s unfastened them and suddenly they’re on the floor. His hands sweep over her hips, his thumbs trailing over the lace of her panties. “Did you wear these just for me?”

“Yeah,” she says as she swallows dryly.

“Turn around for me, baby,” he says, his entire world focused on the sight of her panties, and Ginny honestly doesn’t think he even realizes what he just called her. She doesn’t correct him, secretly loving the pretense of being more than just friends, but she does turn around for him and she holds up the bottom of her shirt so his view isn’t interrupted.

She can feel his hands ghost lightly over her ass, but then she lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper when he steps closer and his cock drags wetly over her left ass cheek. His hands wrap around her hips to hold her steady as his own hips rock forward, and he presses his body against the entire length of her back. Mike slowly drags his hands up her waist, her tee shirt gathering at his wrists, until his fingers trail up her ribcage. Right as he reaches the soft lace of her bralette, he takes hold of her tee and pulls it over her head.

“You are so unbelievably beautiful,” he murmurs in her ear, his beard dragging over the sensitive skin of her throat and sending goosebumps all over her body. “Kneel on the bed for me.”

Ginny climbs onto the edge of the mattress, then twists slightly to look over her shoulder. Her pussy clenches when she sees Mike’s fist wrapped around his cock as he smears his precome down the shaft, his eyes fixed on her ass, so she bends over until she’s leaning on her hands and knees.

The grunt she hears from behind her makes her smirk.

“Everything is in the bathroom,” Ginny says, hoping to urge Mike on, because she really can’t wait much longer. She hears him move away from behind her, then the sound of water running, and within a minute he’s walking back over to her. He drops everything on the bed near her, and she glances over to see a towel, a damp wash cloth, and the small bottle of lube she’d left in there for him to grab. He hasn’t brought through the condoms, but she quickly realizes why when he reaches for his jeans and takes one out of the pocket. The ‘XL’ on the front of it makes her gaze automatically flick back towards his cock, and she can’t help but lick her lips in anticipation.

Before he does anything else, Mike moves back behind her and spreads his hands wide across her ass, squeezing a little and parting her cheeks. Ginny drops her shoulders further down so she can rest her head on her forearms, and as she arches her back and rolls her hips, she hears a quiet moan.

“You’re soaking through your panties,” Mike rumbles, sounding like he’s got gravel in his throat. His thumb slides along the lace fabric, down between her ass cheeks, until he’s rubbing lightly against the damp spot over her crotch, and Ginny pushes back until he’s pressing more firmly into her. “I’m gonna take them off you now, okay? Before you ruin them completely.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ginny replies, then squirms as he slowly, so slowly, drags the panties over her ass and down her thighs. She lifts one knee at a time so he can free her from them completely, then settles back in place, her legs slightly parted.

“Spread your legs for me, Ginny.”

_Fuck_. There’s a tingling low down in her belly already, even though he’s barely touched her. Just being ass up for her captain, her cheeks and cunt on display for him, is already doing more to get her off than any night she spent with Noah or Trevor. Hell, than any night she’s _ever had_.

Ginny shuffles her knees further apart, effectively spreading herself open for him, and she can hear the sharp intake of breath from behind her. There’s a crinkling sound and a rustle, then the slick sound of latex on skin.

Then, she hears the cap pop open on the lube.

“I’m going to start with one finger, okay?”

“Yeah,” Ginny says, then clears her throat. “I’m good.”

“Sorry if it’s cold,” Mike mutters, but then Ginny feels his cool, slippery finger as he gently runs it over her asshole. She flinches at the temperature, but when he doesn’t progress further, just carefully keeps stroking the rim, she soon relaxes into it. “That’s it, just be as relaxed as you can.”

Ginny snorts loudly through her nose. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m laughing,” she apologizes, while hiding her face in her hands.

She can hear the smile in his voice. “Don’t worry about it, I mean, if I wasn’t so hard, I’d probably be laughing about the absurdity of the situation, too.”

Oh, fuck, okay, just the mention of how hard he is gets her back in the game. “I’m good, I’m good,” she reassures him. “You can, y’know, keep going now.”

“Thanks for the permission,” he teases, but her response disappears from her brain when his thick, solid finger slides gently into her ass.

“Mike, _fuck_ , oh fuck,” she pants out, trying to get used to the feeling. His finger is much bigger than hers, and because of the difference in angle, he’s already so much deeper than she’s ever been able to get. It’s… fuck, the sensation is so weird. It’s very, _very_ different to a finger in her cunt, but it’s not bad.

When he carefully pulls his finger out, only to slide back in, she decides that she’s going to upgrade ‘not bad’ to definitively ‘good’.

“Is that okay?” Mike asks, the gentleness in his tone making her heart flutter.

She arches her back even further, her bralette riding up under her tits slightly, but very clearly giving him the signal to keep going. “Yeah, don’t stop, please.”

Mike’s other hand squeezes absently at her ass cheek, like he can’t help himself, but she forgets everything when she feels a second finger start to push in alongside the first. 

“You’re so tight,” Mike grunts, before his cock bumps against the back of her thigh, and Ginny realizes that he must be thrusting his hips forward. “You’re gonna feel so good around my cock, Ginny, fuck.”

Her own hips rock back at that, like she’s trying to fuck herself on his fingers, and they both moan in unison. “Please, need more, gimme me more, Mike,” she pleads, not even caring how desperate she already sounds.

“Another finger,” he promises. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

She just nods, and barely even flinches when Mike flicks open the cap of lube again and squirts some straight onto where he’s circling her rim. He swipes three fingers through the slippery liquid and twists his hand as he pushes into her asshole, and Ginny genuinely doesn’t realize that the high pitched whine is coming from her until Mike pauses.

“You okay?” he asks urgently.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good,” she reassures him, clenching down a little around his fingers. 

“God, you really do want this, don’t you?” Mike murmurs, as he starts to move his hand faster, opening her up more on three fingers. 

Ginny hums in agreement, but she needs more. She balances on one forearm as she reaches her other hand underneath herself, her fingers moving quickly over her clit as she squirms at the warring sensations. 

“I swear to God, Baker, you’d better not get yourself off,” he says roughly, and Ginny freezes.

“What? Why?” 

“This is one friend helping out another, right? Not one friend getting off without any help.” He punctuates his words by reaching under her with his unoccupied hand, and pulling her wrist away.

Ginny’s not sure what it says about her, but she gets even wetter at that.

“Well, in that case, said friend needs to get a move on, before I reach his age,” she bitches.

“There’s that mouth again,” she hears Mike mutter, so she reaches behind her to smack his side. “Easy there,” he laughs, then very carefully pulls his fingers free, his other hand stroking down her ass cheek at the same time. She watches out of the corner of her eye as he grabs the damp washcloth and wipes at his hand, then picks up the lube again and slicks up his condom-covered cock.

When he wipes the excess off, he repositions himself behind her…

...but nothing happens.

“What?” Ginny questions as she arches to look over her shoulder while he frowns down at the gap between them.

“Your bed is way too high,” he gripes. “Here, stand up,” he says as he takes hold of her hips and helps her step backwards off the bed so she’s standing on the floor, her legs spread wide, and his feet between hers. “That’s better.”

Finally, she feels the blunt head of his cock push between her cheeks and against her rim. He feels so much bigger than he looks, and he looks _big_.

He keeps pushing steadily, filling her and stretching her wide, until his hips bump up against her ass.

“Mike,” Ginny moans, her legs shaking slightly as she rises up on her tiptoes to get even closer to him. His bulky thighs are sticking to the back of hers with their sweat, the wiry hairs scratching at her in a way that makes her shiver, and she just feels so utterly, deliciously full.

The only thing that would be better, is if he could somehow be inside her cunt at the same time.

“Is that good for you?” Mike asks, his voice strangled, like he’s trying to hold back.

“ _So_ good, Mike, you’re so big, and I’m so full,” she babbles, barely paying attention to what she’s saying. “Need you to move, _please_ , need you to fuck me.”

“Holy shit, Gin, you can’t-- you can’t just say shit like that,” he groans loudly, but his hips are moving, and that’s what she focuses on. Over the next few minutes, his strokes speed up until he’s in a steady rhythm, and Ginny relaxes into the feeling. Their breathing seems to be in sync as they both gasp and moan, and she never wants this to end.

Mike squeezes her ass cheeks, spreading them apart, and slows his thrusts until he’s practically teasing her. “Look at you, taking my cock…” he trails off as his breathing gets heavier. “All bent over, taking your captain’s cock like a good girl…”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ginny cries out as she clenches hard around him, and she plants her hands firmly in the mattress so she can get the traction to push back and meet his thrusts. The sensation is like nothing else she’s ever felt. She’s not gonna be able to come, but fuck it feels good anyway.

Mike starts to drive his hips into her harder and harder again, his strokes stuttering as the slapping of skin against skin gets obscenely loud. “Not, _fuck_ , not gonna be long. Feel too good, too tight… shit, I need to come, babe, can I… can I come?”

The noise Ginny makes doesn’t even sound human. She squirms, pressing her thighs together to try to get some friction on her clit, and reaches back to grab for Mike’s hand, linking her fingers with his on her hip. “Yeah, yeah, come inside me, Mike, please.”

There’s a strangled groan from him as he grips her hips tight and slams into her, his cock pulsing in her ass as he shoots into the condom, his thrusts slowing down and gentling as his breathing starts to steady.

“Holy shit,” he pants out, leaning over her back until she can feel his breath puffing out over her skin.

As amazing as that felt, and as much as she loved feeling Mike come inside her… Ginny is so fucking worked up right now that she might explode. She makes a quiet noise of protest as he very carefully pulls out of her and strips the condom and ties it off.

“I’ll be right back,” he says as he goes to dispose of it. When Ginny hears water running again, she figures he’s cleaning up. She twists around and lays back on the bed, her feet still on the floor, while she tries to catch her breath.

Mike reappears suddenly at the bottom of her bed, between her legs, with one of her pillows in his hand. When she frowns at him in confusion and props herself up on her elbows, Mike just gives her a wicked grin.

“One friend helping out another, right?”

“Yeah…” Ginny confirms, still not sure where he’s going with this.

But then he drops the pillow on the floor between her feet and slowly lowers himself down onto it, his shoulders pushing her legs further apart until he eventually just grabs hold of her thighs and throws her legs over them.

His face is three inches away from her soaking wet cunt.

She can actually feel his breath on her swollen flesh.

“Mike,” she moans, but she doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before he leans in and buries his face in her pussy. “Oh, _fuck_.”

He licks and sucks at her, his beard scratching against her lips and inner thighs, making her burn in all the best ways. Mike’s moaning and grunting between her legs, so clearly enjoying himself that it drives her insane, her hips arching up into his face as her heels dig into his back.

But none of that compares to the feeling of his hand sliding up her abs until he reaches her bralette, then tugging down one of the cups so he can squeeze and pinch her nipple.

Ginny whimpers and grinds her pussy into Mike’s face, her fingers tangling in his hair and directing him until he wraps his lips around her and suckles her swollen clit, but it’s all too much. Her body curls around his head as she screams and gushes all over his beard, her orgasm almost painful in its intensity.

He licks gently at her, bringing her down from the edge slowly, and easing her through the way her cunt spasms and clenches.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she finally gasps out as Mike clambers to his feet, wipes his beard with the back of his hand, then collapses next to her on the bed. She tries not to stare at the way his cock is half hard again already, but when he smirks at her, she knows she’s failed to be subtle.

“Was that what you wanted?” he turns his head to look at her, so she matches his move, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Yeah,” she breathes out, excruciatingly aware that his beard is still damp with her come and yet they haven’t even kissed. “It was perfect, thank you.”

“What else are friends for?” he tries to joke, but Ginny can see the tightness in his smile. All she wants to do is change into something comfortable and curl up next to him while they sleep… but that isn’t what this is.

And they both know it.

Mike glances briefly down at her lips and gives her a small smile. Then he sits up and pushes himself to his feet, his knees cracking slightly at the movement, and walks over to his clothes. He starts dressing, but doesn’t take his eyes off her, like he’s trying to remember everything about every inch of her skin.

So she helps him out by pulling off her bralette; it’s a little pointless still wearing it while she has one tit hanging out of it, anyway. Ginny stands and slowly walks over to where her panties are, aware of Mike’s heated gaze roaming all over her, then she carefully bends over to retrieve them.

“You okay?” Mike asks, his voice clearly conveying his concern.

“Yeah, I’m just a little sore--” at the look of alarm on his face, Ginny quickly carries on, “--in a good way, don’t worry.”

He relaxes a little as he pulls his jeans up and fastens them, but he keeps an eye on how she’s moving as she steps into her panties and pulls them up her thighs. When he grabs his shirt and shrugs it on, Ginny bends over again to pick up her sleep shirt… the one with his name and number splashed across the back.

“I swear, you’re trying to kill me right now.”

Ginny just smirks at him as she pulls it over her head, letting it fall down to skim the top of her thighs. “I won’t tell you what else I’ve done while I was wearing this shirt then.”

“Fuck,” Mike grunts, his fingers stumbling as he attempts to button his shirt up, so Ginny steps closer and takes over, her hands running over his chest when she’s done, under the ruse of straightening out some non-existent wrinkles. “Y’know, given that we’re both good friends who don’t mind helping each other out from time to time, maybe… maybe we could do this again sometime.”

Ginny snorts out a laugh. “I guess you could even say that it was like being friends, but with benefits,” she teases.

Mike pretends to look amazed. “Wow, you’re right. We should definitely trademark that name so no one else uses it.”

“Idiot,” she giggles under her breath as she smacks at his bicep, but then he catches hold of her hips and pulls her in closer.

“Seriously, though. Think about it,” he says quietly.

“Okay,” she says, then steps aside as he bends to put his socks and shoes on. She follows him towards the door when he’s done, and hovers awkwardly when he turns to face her.

“Jesus, come here, Baker,” he says, before pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her neck. Ginny lets out a sigh and does the same, her arms around his waist as she nuzzles into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She breathes him in, marvelling at how good he smells, even when he’s a little sweaty, then reluctantly steps back when they break the hug.

“Speak to you tomorrow?” she says, the tinge of hope probably giving away how terrified she is that things will get weird between them.

“Yeah,” he smiles at her, before turning and leaving, the door thudding shut behind him.

Ginny leans back against it and takes a deep breath, still able to feel and and smell him all over her body.

They can’t have a relationship, not how she wants to, while they’re still teammates.

But maybe… maybe they can try being friends who help each other out now and then.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
